Enemies
by Bleached Raven
Summary: Danny does the Talent show fic, but look! A Vlad! Helps to know Shinedown music but not needed, this fic is cute so beware. Also a Oneshot


Okay so first off, I'm a piece of shit for not updating DR, but listen... Everything kinda broke so it was kinda hard to type it with no computer so... Soon very soon

Anyways, I got bored on a cold day so I bring you this. It will really hep to know Shinedown songs when reading this, but I don't think its necessary. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the songs mentioned in this fic, Danny and Co belong to Butch Hartman and the music belongs to Shinedown.

{Linebreak OWO}

[Casper high, Danny's POV]

Its first period, English and the bell just rang. I pull one earbud out to listen to the announcements, rarely is there anything remotely interesting on them. Some ghost reports are my main interest, really. Sam and Tucker are a on either side of me, Tuck on his PDA and Sam is listening to her own music while sketching in her notebook.

Just another typical day in Casper High.

 **BZZ** **GOOOOOOD MORNING CASPER HIGH RAVENS, IT'S JAKE SCHWARZ WITH YOUR DECEMBER 15TH ANNOUNCEMENTS! FIRST OFF OUR FOOTBALL TEAM WON LAST NIGHT'S GAME AGAINST OUR RIVALS IN EMMERTON SOUTH 18 O ZERO! AN IMPRESSIVE WIN, RAVENS.**

More of the same normal boring announcements, back to Shinedown then.

I casually bob my head to whatever song is playing and wait for Lancer to start his lecture about _The Great Gatsby_ when I hear.

 **\- THIS YEAR WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL JUDGE FOR THE CASPER HIGH TALENT SHOW, OUR VERY OWN** _ **MAYOR MASTERS!**_

And just like that, three heads shot up.

 **STAY WARM OUT THERE RAVENS, AND ALWAYS STAY SAFE; SQUAWK!**

I look over at Sam and Tucker, Sam calls out, "Mr. Lancer, what was that announcement with Mayor Masters?"

He looks up from his book and I have the sense to pull out my other earbud. Tiredly Mr. Lancer states, "He is a judge for this years annual talent show. The announcement was to get people to sign up, auditions are next week and not many have signed up even though I'm offering extra credit for those who partake in it and those who go to see it."

There's a few whispers of excitement, after all, Vlad is a very powerful man. Paulina chats about how she could get to be famous to Starr and Starr is feeding her all the things she wants to hear. I shrug at Tuck and Sam just goes back to looking at her notebook.

But boy, do I have a plan.

(Line break OWO)

Six weeks, a lot of practice and determination and now it's finally time.

Tuck is working the camera crew, it seems Casper High has a Youtube channel that they upload this stuff to. Not a problem for me, I think it's actually kinda cool. Students get a chance to be noticed in this middle of nowhere town for reasons other than ghost attacks!

Now Sam hadn't been too keen on me performing by myself, she was convinced Vlad would sabotage me. But he's let up a loooot ever since we had that problem with Vortex and this is such a small thing that I doubt he would care too much… For now. I chuckle a bit at myself.

It really was a perfect song to perform to an audience that has _Vlad_ in it.

Kwan walks over with his clipboard and earpiece, "You're on in 5 Danny, good luck." And with that he walks away. Waiting for Kwan to signal me to go out, I mindlessly strum my electric guitar, it isn't plugged into the speakers yet, thank _Clockwork_ , I would hate to ruin someone else's performance because I got bored.

Paulina walks past me in her cheerleading outfit, pretty much skipping with her pom-poms in hand.

 **Up next we have Daniel Fenton performing, "** _ **Enemies"**_ **by Shinedown!**

I hear the round of applause as I walk on stage, I even hear mom and dad cheering; a bit loudly with super hearing but it allows me to hear Jazz, Tucker and Sam too.

I take a breath and give the signal to the tech to start the audio, memory don't fail me now.

I take a good look at the audience below and search for the judge's table and quickly spot Vlad. Looking him straight in the eyes the song starts. ( _Now would be a good time to put on the song and listen along, I think it adds a nice touch)_

And I instantly start to blow people away, solos man. That's what happens when you've been playing from the age of 8.

" _Listen up, there's not a moment to spare_

 _It's quite a drop from the top. So how you feeling down there?_

 _It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality_

 _Got stuck here with your enemies"_

I love surprising this school sometimes, throwing in Vlad is a nice touch.

" _Who do you think you are,_

 _Tearing us all apart?_

 _Where did you think you could go?_

 _'Cause everyone already knows,_

 _It's twenty to one_

 _Yeah, so you better run!_

 _You got the world on its knees_

 _You're taking all that you please_

 _You want more, you want more_

 _But you'll get nothing from me_

 _You're like the burden we bear_

 _You're all the hate that we share_

 _You want more, you want more_

 _But you'll get nothing from me_

 _We're enemies, enemies"_

I shoot Vlad a green eyed look, goo thing that lights are shining in my face otherwise that would be a bad idea but jeez this is cool. Vlad has his trademark indifferent look, maybe a small smile for the cameras.

" _You started something that you just couldn't stop  
You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob  
And their one last wish is that you pay for it  
And there's no way you're getting out of this"_

Vlad rolls his eyes at me. The Fruitloop. __

 _Who do you think you are  
Tearing us all apart?_

 _Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows,  
It's twenty to one  
Yeah, so you better run!_

 _You got the world on its knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me_

 _You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me  
We're enemies, enemies, enemies_

 _Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
It's twenty to one  
Yeah, so you better run_

 _You've got the world on its knees  
You've taken all that you please  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me_

 _You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me_

 _You've got the world on its knees  
You've taken all that you please  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me_

 _You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me  
We're enemies, enemies, enemies"_

The final chord is strung and the lights go out, man the crowd is _Loud_. But it feels good man.

I'm breathing a little heavy as I walk off stage Lancer announces, " **That was Daniel Fenton, performing Shinedown's** _ **Enemies**_ **. Let's give him one last 'round of applause.** " The crowd gives me it's second wind of clapping before settling down and the next performer goes on.

I sit in the performance waiting room for the show to end, playing a bit of Black Jack and Egyptian Rat Screws. Eventually the last performer goes and we wait for the judges decision.

Kwan calls all performers to the stage and we take our places. I stand in the back on the far edge, I don't expect to win, even though it would double my extra credit.

Vlad and the other two judges stand up and walk up to Mr. Lancer who is standing behind a podium on the other side of the stage. He clears his throat and leans into the microphone, " **The winner of this years annual Casper High Talent show is….. The Dancing Lotus! Congratulations!** "

A group of very skilled dancers come forth from the group on stage and look very happy when they reach Lancer. Vlad looks at them and says, "You did very well tonight, keep up the good work." He turns to the larger group of performers, specifically looking me in the eyes. "You all did very good, unfortunately we could only pick one group, but I do hope to see you all back next year."

Addressing the crowd next, "And thank all of you for coming out to support the children. I'm sure it means the world you're all here for them. Now, you may meet up with your child in 10 minutes, we mustn't leave things behind. Until then, ta!" Vlad walks down the steps and out the door as the media flashes their camera as they trail the billionaire to his limo.

When I go into the hallway I am quickly tackled by my friends and family. "You did great dude!"

"Nice job, little brother!"

"You did great, son!"

"We're so proud, sweetie."

""You rocked my socks off, Danny.." I think I saw Sam blush there… Huh, oh darnit! Que my blush and goofy smile.

My dad crushes me in a Fenton bear hug and mom kisses my cheek, "Aww moooooommmmmm I'm at schooolllllllll! C'mon! Not cool.." I continue to grumble under my breath as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz snicker at my embarrassing misery.

"Don't worry Danny-boy! Vladdie was so impressed, he is taking us out to dinner!" Come on, everyone into the Fenton-Assault-Vehicle, erm, the RV!"

I stand next to Sam and Tuck as we walk through the parking lot to the RV, "Vlad is willingly spending time around my Dad? That's pretty suspicious.."

"Don't worry Danny we'll be right there, plus Vlad's smart enough not to do anything stupid in such a open place."

The ride to the restaurant is fairly calm, luckily for everyone's health, Mom drove. When we enter the restaurant, Vlad waves us over.

"Glad you all could make it, Daniel, please take a seat." I reluctantly sit next to the Cheesehead. "I must say you had quite the spectacular performance tonight, I wish I could have swayed the other judges but seeing as I am personal friends with your parents it would not have looked fair, you see."

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. I had fun anyway."

"I must say I do rather like _Enemies_ , but I must say I've always been more of a _Unity_ fan." I blink back at him a few times, "What? Don't you know that song little Badger?"

I look back at him and he gives me a smile and I smile right back, "I think _Miracle_ is a great one."


End file.
